Those Two Boys
by Purplekittensmiles
Summary: There once was a girl who lived in the same village as Jim and Luca. That girl was an OC that I made up on the spot in the middle of the night. No pairings.


**I wrote this in the middle of the night and it's my first fanfic. I would appreciate if there were no flames, but I guess I can't really help if there are. T-T **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

I wasn't expecting a fire. Especially not one that would wipe out the entire village, including me.

"Vivian, come inside now!" I could hear my mother shriek. I said goodbye to my friends and walked into the house. It was fairly small and humble. But it was bigger than a lot of the other houses around here which were more like one-room shacks. "Yes, mother?" I questioned.

"You need to finish sewing your dress for school before you go outside and fool around with those other children, who most likely have duties to attend to as well." She chastised. I looked at the floor and mumbled, "Of course, Mother."

"Speak up and look me in the eye when talking," Mother chastised me again.

"Of course, Mother." I repeated, following her instructions. She smiled, but quickly said, "Now, go along and get on with your sewing." So that day, I finished making a dress that I could wear when we went back to school the next week. Not everybody in town went to school. Some children were just here to work, and nothing more. Those children weren't ever treated respect. I felt bad, but I wasn't going to stand up for them, or else I might've gotten treated rudely as well.

One particular boy and his brother had always stood out to me. They were obviously a few years younger than I, but I had never seen them at the schoolhouse and the older one's eyes always seemed so full of hate. Hate for the village. Hate for the people in it. Hate for everything, everybody. There was even hate for me whenever we crossed paths. I had never done anything too rude to the pair of boys to make them hate me.

When I was very little and I had seen the pair for the first time, I had been nice and smiled. I thought they were like the rest of us. But my father, harsher than my mother, had pulled me aside and told me to not talk to them. I complied though I didn't know why.

Now that I am older and I understand, I just feel more pity for the blond boy and his auburn-haired little brother.

One day after school, I followed the two intriguing boys to their 'hideout' type place. In there, they were talking about how everybody in town should just die. I was shocked that they would say such terrible things, but after thinking about it, they had a reason to think that everybody in town was evil and should just… die. It's not like us children were actually allowed to talk to them and the adults ignored their presences when they weren't beating them.

"Yes, your highness." I heard a cute voice say. My thoughts had taken my attention away from the children, so I didn't know what he was saying it in response to. The older, blond, boy started coming up out of the place and I instantly jerked away from where they would be coming out. Apparently, however, I was too late.

"Hey you!" the older boy's voice rang. I stopped, wondering if I could just continue, pretending I didn't hear. But then I decided against it. Neither Father nor Mother were at my side to get me in trouble for talking to them, and nobody else was around this area, so I turned around and said, "Yes?"

The littler boy crawled up and was also there. "Were you spying on us?" The little boy asked, appalled. The older boy scooted closer to his brother, his face a mix of protectiveness and anger. I could see a little fear as well. I didn't want the boys to be afraid of me so I lied.

"Why of course I wasn't spying on you two." I smiled, hoping they would believe me. They didn't exactly look sold… "What are your names?" I asked, trying to sound friendly. The little one opened his mouth to answer but the older one cut him off by saying, "What's it to you?"

"Well, I've seen you two around, and I want to know what I should call you next time we cross paths." I explained. The small boy with the auburn hair and big brown eyes didn't say anything, deciding to let his brother do all the talking. The older one, with icy blue eyes framed by thick, dark eyelashes coldly replied, "I'm Jim, and this is Luca."

"Jim and Luca," I mused. "Very pretty names. I guess I'll be on my way now though; my parents are probably waiting for me." Jim's eyes narrowed even more towards me, making me believe something I said had offended him, but not knowing what it was, I just continued walking away. I smiled and waved at them as I took my leave.

At home I was in big trouble for being late, but, for once, it didn't seem like a big deal.

The next time I saw Luca and Jim, I said to them, "Hello Jim, Luca." I had been with my friends; we were making flower crowns. I put one on Luca's head and I gave Jim a bluebell. The boys looked at me, bewildered, along with my friends. "Hello." The two said in unison, and walked away. Luca smiled at me and I believe I saw an emotion other than anger in Jim's eyes for the first time.

My friends were very displeased that I had done something none of us were supposed to do. They stopped talking to me, but after quite a bit of begging they didn't tell my parents. Now they are gone. We are all gone, even one of the little boys. But the other survived. Jim, the blond boy with icy eyes was the only one to survive the fire that killed the entire town.

There is no doubt in my mind that Jim and Luca were somehow involved in the destruction of my little village, but I cannot bring myself to hate them. They were never treated decently. It was as if they weren't a part of society, not even the lowest branch of it.

I could never bring myself to hate Jim and Luca, even if they did kill me.

* * *

**Yeah, so I know this sucked. Review if you liked it or had any constructive criticism. :)**


End file.
